


My Pet Omega

by WaterAshari



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Shiro (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Beta Keith (Voltron), F/M, M/M, Omega Lance (Voltron), Omega Pidge | Katie Holt, One Shot, in this fic omegas are less than people, starts out as klance then shifts to sheith/shklance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:14:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22346200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaterAshari/pseuds/WaterAshari
Summary: "When Keith was seven, his parents got him an omega. It only made sense. Both of his parents worked long hours, and weren’t always at the house, so they decided Keith would get an omega to help keep him company. An omega Keith decided to call Lance."
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron), Keith/Shiro (Voltron), Lance/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 133





	My Pet Omega

**Author's Note:**

> So for this fic, I tried a writing style fairly different from my usual one, in that its very light and fluid.Let me know what you think!

When Keith was seven, his parents got him an omega. It only made sense. Both of his parents worked long hours, and weren’t always at the house, so they decided Keith would get an omega to help keep him company. An omega Keith decided to call Lance.

Lance was really cool, older than him, but still younger than his parents. And he was so soft! Keith would stay cuddled up to him for hours. They would play in the backyard, or stay in and nap together. Lance was everything Keith dreamed of. And he belonged to him alone. His parents didn’t play with Lance, they had their own omegas for that. So Keith and Lance spent hours together, years even, as the beta grew older.

And as the beta grew older, he was able to appreciate Lance more and more. Like when they would stay in bed together, Keith learned to appreciate the naked omega, all curves and soft lines. He liked to learn his body by playing with it, squeezing places like his ass to draw the most beautiful sounds from his pet. Or when he would read, and Lance would rest his head in Keith’s lap. It just felt  _ right _ . And as he got even older, he would undoubtedly learn to love Lance even more.

* * *

It was a special day when Keith’s parents told Keith that Lance was going through his heat. The now teenager beamed at the news. Normally, Lance was sent away to have a professional help him with his heat. But Keith was old enough now, and his parents figured that now was a good enough time as any to start. So without any further ado, they sent him off to Lance’s nest.

The only person more excited about Keith and Lance sharing a heat together was Lance. He loved his master, he’d seen him grow up, and he knew his master would be able to fill him just like he wanted.

When Keith came in, Lance was presenting himself, ass up in the air. Keith surged forward like a man possessed, hands running over the omega’s sweaty body.

“Kee,” Lance crooned, one of the only things the omega knew how to say.

“I’ll help you Lance,: Keith assured him, fumbling with his belt until his pants dropped to the floor. Unable to contain himself, Keith thrusted in to Lance’s slicked up hole. He worked his way in slowly, thrusting deeper and deeper each time, until he was in all the way. Lance’s beautiful moans and whimpers spurred Keith on, making him move their bodies erratically.

Seeing as it was Keith’s first time, it didn’t take long for him to come inside of his omega. The omega, he might add, that looked blissed out of his mind. Lance came not too long after Keith did, satisfied that he was being filled and bred like his biology was begging for. The pair fell together, Lance turning so he could hold Keith like he used to when the beta was younger, a big grin on his face. Content, he drifted off to sleep, his master safe in his arms.

* * *

Keith eventually moves out, bringing his omega with him. It’s just them against the world for a while until Keith meets someone new. An alpha from the gym, he goes by Shiro. They happened to work out on a similar schedule and could spot for each other, the rest was history. It wasn’t long before Shiro moved in with the pair. Yes, pair. (Keith had been worried that he’d have to get rid of Lance. When he asked Shiro about keeping his beloved omega, the alpha asked for pictures. Almost as soon as Keith sent the pictures, Shiro said yes. His response was followed by an explanation that Lance looked like the alpha’s childhood omega, Adam, and that it’d be nice to have one in his life again.)

Lance got along great with Shiro. The alpha was nice, he made Keith happy, and he was, well, he was well endowed, even by alpha standards. His favorite thing about Shiro, though, was that he would fuck Lance at the same time as Keith did, bringing him to the cloud nin he had previously only felt around heats.

This time he was blowing Keith, Shiro fucking him from the back. (He had tried blowing Shiro one time, but it had become less fun when Shiro’s knot got stuck in his mouth. So he usually just saved that for Keith.) Speaking of Keith, he was gripping Lance’s hair, pulling on it just like he liked it. Lance always loved when Keith fucked Lance’s mouth like that, it made him feel good. He couldn’t dwell on the moment for too long, though, because Shiro was pulling out so only the tip remained inside Lance before ramming back inside him all the way.

God, Lance could wax his praises about Shiro’s dick, that is, if he knew how. Slightly shorter than Keith’s but much thicker, Shiro made him see stars every time. That paired with when he would toy with Lance’s nipples with that prosthetic hand of his, Lance was gone for his new master, and he wouldn’t have it any other way.

* * *

Lance made his masters happy, he knew he did. So he wasn’t concerned when they brought a new omega home. Keith sat Lance down with the new omega.

“Lance, this is Pidge. She’ll be your new friend,” Keith explained. This Pidge next to him didn’t look like much: young, short hair, hazy unfocused eyes, and a boyish figure, really. But after seeing omegas of all sizes, types, and styles, Lance quickly realized that people like his masters weren’t picky. If an omega moved, they would fuck it.

Not wanting to ostracize her, he took Pidge under his wing. He invited her into his nest, let her explore the house at her pace. And if she had Lance fuck her mecause both Keith and Shiro looked like they could break her, well, what they didn’t know couldn’t hurt them.

**Author's Note:**

> Check me out at twitter @ledeuxiemecouer


End file.
